fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RA046
Synopsis Due to the recent events of the previous two episodes, Yazmyne is only half a day away from Freesia City and her fourth gym badge. However, she has not properly trained and therefore sets aside three days for her Pokemon to train fiercely. All of her Pokemon are out and she introduces Aerodactyl, Elekid, Eevee, and Bagon to their new friend who caused them much trouble Ralts. Aerodactyl, Eevee, and Elekid introduce themselves to Ralts, but Bagon is strangely fearful of the Psychic-Type, which Ralts takes as a opportunity to cause a little michief and tease the Dragon-Type. Yazmyne tells Bagon not to be rude, but the Dragon-Type keeps at arms length though his arms are stubby. Yazmyne says that she won't be using Ralts for her upcoming gym battle, but they can take the opportunity to introduce Ralts to Contests. That said, Eevee jumps up and illuminated with Refresh. Eevee then fires a Hidden Power into the sky which Elekid has explode with Discharge. Bagon then jumps into the light and slashes it with Dragon Claw to create a rainbow sparkle. Yazmyne is surprised Bagon had mastered the attack without their training and hopes to improve it before the gym battle. But then, Yazmyne turns to Aerodactyl, asking him why he didn't participate. Aerodactyl pouts, reminding Yazmyne that he has yet to enter a Contest. Yazmyne asks Ralts what it thought about the small appeals, but Ralts is more interested in teasing Bagon. However, Elekid comes to Bagon's defense, causing he and Ralts to stare each other down again as they has earlier. Yazmyne stands between them when the two prepare to attack. Yazmyne does not understand why those two want to battle. She assumes that Elekid's instincts have him see Baltoy as a powerful Pokemon. Yazmyne pulls out her Pokedex that reads that Ralts and Elekid are at similar high levels. She scans the attacks Ralts knows and allows Ralts and Elekid to battle. Yazmyne tells the two she will observe the battle and those two can duke it out as they please while she and the others watch. Elekid starts the battle with a Discharge, and Ralts responds with Magical Leaf, dispersing the now electrified around her. Ralts then fires the Magical Leaf onto Elekid, who takes a lot of damage. Ralts's eyes proceed to glow and it release several crude blue rocks into the air. Elekid recovers the Magical Leaf and attacks Ralts with Focus Punch. As a relatively slow species, Ralts cannot dodge Elekid's rapid attacks. Ralts eventually repels Elekid a blast of Shadow Ball. Elekid is pushed back and responds by landing a strong Discharge, which Ralts manages to endure. Elekid charges his own power with Discharge until he illuminates a golden glow, which even Ralts finds beautiful. But the Psychic-Type has a battle to win. Ralts executes a perfectly timed Hypnosis that puts Elekid to sleep. Ralts fires off a Magical Leaf striking hard before the purple rocks from earlier suddenly emerge from portals in the air and explode on Elekid, rendering him unable to battle. Yazmyne privately comments that the move is Future Sight, a move she'd never seen in action before. Ralts cheers in victory while Elekid awakens to see that he'd lost and is furious. Yazmyne tells Elekid there is no shame in losing but shame in how one takes a defeat. In order to get everyone to relax, Yazmyne pours some food for her Pokemon while she gathers some water and berries. With Yazmyne's broken arm, Aerodactyl offers to help, but Yazmyne says that Aerodactyl needs to watch Elekid and Ralts so they do not fight. At the same time, Eevee offers to treat some of Elekid's wounds though Elekid rudely refuses while Ralts happily accepts. Yazmyne goes out collecting berries and she runs through the battle in her head. She believes that Ralts could actually defeat Starmie or Spritzee at home while Eevee and Bagon would not stand a chance. She's also impressed with Ralts' display of abilities and instincts. Ralts knows its limitations but also knows how to compensate. Yazmyne then thinks about Elekid's performance. His ability to evade and adapt with his Fighting-Type attacks has increased while is speed is top notch. Even so, he is a stubborn Pokemon who only wants to win with direct attacks and will only use the environment to his advantage with her command. She thinks about the improved Discharge attacks Elekid knew. Yazmyne stops for a moment laments that she's not doing enough with her Pokemon. Even more, she needs to realize the weaknesses in her strategies before the battle actually begins and with ore and more training because even if she commanded Elekid, he might have lost. Yazmyne expresses that she's happy she caught a powerful Pokemon, but she cannot take true pride in Ralts because she is not reason Ralts is already so strong, which she did not expect when she first met it. She recalls the picture Nick had of the woman with Ralts, Duskull, Zorua, and Litwick and figures that woman must have been a powerful trainer to raise such a talented Pokemon. She wonders if the others are having such trouble with their new Pokemon too though she wouldn't really call Ralts "trouble." Suddenly some of the Pecha, Oran, and Qualot berries above Yazmyne glows light blue. They are plucked from the tree and are guided into Yazmyne's basket. Yazmyne wonders who did that when she sees Ralts partially hiding behind another tree. Yazmyne tells Ralts to come over and the Psychic-Type levitates itself to Yazmyne. She admits that she cannot call his strength a product of her training but hopes they can grow together and become stronger. Even then, she's proud to have such a powerful Pokemon to call hers. Ralts just looks at Yazmyne with the girl unable to read a Pokemon without being able to even see Ralts' face. Ralts levitates Yazmyne's basket full of berries before levitating itself. It then pulls out an Oran Berry and gives one to Yazmyne. Thankful, Yazmyne rubs Ralts' head and the two head back. At the end of the episode, Aerodactyl has to hold down Elekid with his wins while Eevee uses Refresh to help him recover from his defeat. Elekid continues to flail and pout. Major Events *Yazmyne's Bagon is revealed to have mastered Dragon Claw. *Yazmyne's Gothita is revealed to know Future Sight and Psychock. Characters Humans *Yazmyne Pokemon *Aerodactyl (Yazmyne's) *Elekid (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Bagon (Yazmyne's) *Ralts (Yazmyne's) Category:Episodes Category:Riau Adventures